Compression of data may be used to limit the amount of storage space required to store data and the amount of network bandwidth required to transport data. Compression standards and formats may vary depending on the type of data that is being compressed. Examples of graphics data compression standards include Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) and Graphics Interchange Format (GIF). Examples of video data compression standards include the Motion Pictures Experts Group (MPEG) standards (e.g. MPEG-1, MPEG-2, and MPEG-4). An example of an audio data compression standard is MPEG audio layer 3 (MP-3). Common compression formats for general data files include ZIP and ARC.